H o t b l a c k     an Eclare fanfic
by Eclarefan01
Summary: Well, It's based off the music video for the song, "Hotblack." Aka, the song that played during the 'stabbing scene.' Lots of Eclare, because it's a Eclare fanfic of course!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay So this is my first fanfic. I tried to upload it on also, but it won't let me. Anyone know why? Also, please tell me what you think!**

[ [ C h a p t e r 1 . ] ]

**~Eli's POV~**

I walk into english, while scanning the room for Clare. I see that she hasn't made her way here yet for some reason. _Shocker._ I think to myself some more as I take a seat._ This is a bit odd.. She's usually the first one here..._ Right then and there, she power-walks to her seat.  
"Whew, I made it! I'm so glad I'm not late!" She let out a sigh of relief and sits behind me.  
I turn my back from her and say; "Hmm.. little miss 'I'm-never-late-to-class' made it 2 minutes before class started. That's a bit different."_  
She looked lost in thought.. I don't think she's even listening.._  
"...Clare? Everything okay?" My question was filled with worry.  
"Oh, Eli! Ha ha, I almost didn't notice you."  
"Ouch, lady! You're hurting me where I live!" I said sarcastically, while pretending to be offended. "I DID say 'almost', didn't I?" She protested.  
"Yeah, haha! So, uh.. you didn't really answer my question. Y'know, the one where I said 'Everything okay?'"  
"Right. Sorry. Can we skip again today? We need to talk. I'll tell you only if we go!" her voice sounded pleading.  
I think for a moment and finally speak; "Okay, but you need to spill right when we get to Morty!"  
She nodded her head as she giggled nervously. _Nervous laugh? Hmm.. I wonder what we'll be talking about.._ Then we finally walked out of the classroom, heading towards Morty.

**~Clare's POV~**

Oh my gosh, there's his car! I need to get myself together if we're going to be talking about the stink bomb incident. And 'us'. **_And_** his dead girlfriend, Julia. I want to be his girlfriend so bad, and I'm pretty sure he wants to be my boyfriend... I just hope this conversation goes as well as I think it'll go.  
It was silent throughout the little walk we made from Ms. Dawes' classroom to Eli's hearse... er... Morty. "So Clare, what did you need to talk to me about?"_  
I guess he wanted to break the ice first._  
"Eli.. I-I want to t-talk a-about.." My voice was dropping to a whisper. Oh my gosh, this boy is making me so nervous! I'm starting to panic!  
"About..?" He started to whisper in my ear. Mocking me. I shivered as soon as I felt his breath on me.  
"_Us._" I said nervously.

**~Eli's POV~**

"And what about us, Clare?" I ask with a smirk on my face.  
"Well you know the stink bomb incident? I think Simpson knows I did it! The guilt is eating me alive! I'm going to get expelled!" She panicked.  
"3 day suspension, max. Only if you get caught. But um.. Clare.. I don't see how this is relevant to 'us'"  
"Oh, well... I kind of did it so you and Adam wouldn't get hurt... Maybe I should confess.. Throw myself at Simpson's mercy!" She cried. _She's still going off topic.._  
"Or let me handle it!" I gave her a mischevious look.  
"What are you gonna do?" "I would tell you, but then I would have to kill you" I said sarcastically. She gave out a small laugh. _Cute._  
"Seriously, Eli. What are you going to do?" She asked with a little worry in her voice.  
"Oh, you know... Blame Fitz." She let out another laugh. _Even cuter._  
"If Fitz finds out-"  
"I'll handle it" I cut her off, but continued to talk. "Now, let's talk about something more important. Like how you're going to thank me for throwing Simpson off your set!"

"What'd you have in mind?" she asked curiously.  
"Well... I don't know!" I leaned down to kiss her passionately. It lasted for only a few seconds but it felt way longer than that. _Definately longer_.

As I pulled back from her, I realized I had a French exam to get to.  
"I have a French exam" I said.  
"I think you just passed it" she breathed heavily and stared at me. I mentally smirked and walked away, still looking at her staring at me in the corner of my eye.

~Clare's POV~

_Wow, did that really just happen? I must be dreaming!_  
Ugh, I can feel my cheeks getting hot by just thinking of our kiss that happened a moment ago.  
_Wait... we didn't get to talk about_ '_us_'. I thought. _Great_.

..:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..

**What did you guys think? I worked really hard on it, so please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**[ [ C h a p t e r 2 . ] ]**

**~Clare's POV~**

I walk out of class to see Eli standing at his locker, then randomly remember our 'Romeo&Juliet' project.  
"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou, Romeo?" I say dramatically, while putting both my hands to my chest and pretending to look for him.  
"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" He asks me with a smirk.  
"How was your French exam?" I casually ask, changing the subject.  
"Way too long..." He says while leaning in for a kiss. At first, I lean too, but pull back. I look at him and he's making a questioning look on his face, along with a little hurt in his eyes.  
"Does this mean I have a date to Vegas Night?"  
"Depends.. Do I get you a corsage?" I smiled as he said that. He smirked his famous smirk and leaned in again for another kiss.

**~Eli's POV~**

When our lips were about to brush, we were _**rudely**_ interrupted by a slam on the lockers. Fitz.  
"Just spent an hour in Simpson's office! Someone told him I set off the stink bomb!" Fitz glared at me.  
"Me and my loose lips!" I gave him an innocent look.  
"Not so lippy now, are ya? What's a guy gotta do to get you off his grill?" Fitz began to put me in a headlock! _Ugh, how I hate him_.

**~Clare's POV~**

I was so shocked about what just happened, but I couldn't move. I felt horrible that I did nothing to help!  
At this moment, a teacher was watching as he was passing by. _I have never been so happy to see a teacher._  
Fitz notices that he is being watched and finally lets Eli go.  
"This isn't over." Fitz threatened as he walked away.  
"That dude's a menace. Someone needs to teach him a lesson!" Eli glared at Fitz's back.  
"Because that worked so well last time!" I was starting to get really worried now. _Why can't this stupid feud just be over?_ "Can't you two just kiss and make up?" I pleaded.  
"He's not really my type," He says sarcastically, but with a straight face.  
''I'm serious, Eli. Someone is going to get hurt!"  
"The only way to avoid a bully is to keep them scared." _Oh my gosh, he could've avoided him by dropping it at the 'Fake I.D.' incident._  
"Or... you can lay low with your girlfriend...?" I said it like it was a question. _Did I really just say that? I didn't plan to bring up our future 'us' conversation that I was hoping to have with him later._  
He stared at me for a moment. I was starting to get nervous! Then, he was beginning to break the silence.  
"Twist my rubber arm, _'Girlfriend'_" His lips started to curl into a smirk.  
I took his arm eagerly and put it over my shoulder. Then we began to walk down the halls as people started to give us blank stares. _To be honest, I don't think I minded them at all!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Got bored, so here's chapter 3! Btw, it's short haha..**

**[ [ C h a p t e r 3. ] ]**

**~Clare's POV~**

I must be the luckiest girl, because I am now _**officially**_ going out with Eli! Since he's also taking me to the dance, I thought I could atleast pay for the tickets!  
I walk over to the table and ask to buy two tickets. Then all of a sudden, Fitz approaches me. _What could he want with me?_  
"Two tickets, huh? That boyfriend of yours just might not make it to Vegas Night" "Hurting Eli won't solve anything. Please, can't this feud just end?" _How I wish._  
"Yeah, right." He says sarcastically. "He set me up!" "Please Fitz, I'll do anything!" I began to beg.  
"_Anything?_" He repeated, with a grin beginning to creep onto his lips.  
"Well, as long as it doesn't involve breaking a commandment." _I had to remind him that I'm not willing to do completely **anything**_.  
"Be my date for Vegas Night. FItzy can't show up lookin' like a loner." _Okay, First; I so didn't expect that! Second, Did he just call himself 'Fitzy'?_  
"Um... well... I was planning to go with Eli. My **_boyfriend_**. You know, your nemisis?"  
"Go with me or I put your boyfriend in the hospital" Fitz threatened. _I'm doing this for Eli... I can't stand to see him get hurt..._  
"...Okay," I began to tear up. I was so disappointed, tonight was supposed to be where me and Eli get to slow dance, and enjoy eachother's company without having to worry about Fitz.  
"Great, see you tonight" with that, he walked away; looking proud as ever. I began to rub my eyes to prevent the tears from spilling, but I failed miserably. I was trying to get to English, while not paying any attention to who or what I was bumping into. Then, I ended up walking into Eli without even realizing it.

**~Eli's POV~**

"Whoa there, Blue eyes! If you needed a hug, all you had to do was ask!" I said jokingly.  
She looked up at me, with red puffy eyes. Her mascara was running, and I suddenly get worried.  
"Eli..." She whimpered as she hugged me tight. I wrapped my arms around her, trying to make her feel comfortable.  
"Clare... please tell me what's wrong..."  
"...If I tell you, you'd get mad and get yourself into more trouble..."  
"Please, Clare... atleast tell me the name of the person who made you cry..." I whispered in her ear and held her tighter.  
She stood there, in my arms saying nothing. But I didn't mind, I'll give her as much time as she needs if it makes her feel better. After about 5 minutes of crying, she was about to talk, but she stopped to cry again.  
It took her a while to say something but when she finally spoke, It was definately something I didn't want to hear.  
"...Fitz..." she finally said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I really need to know what you guys think, So please review! I feel like I'm not getting enough of those, and I don't know if I will continue if I don't know what you guys think of my fanfiction :(**

[ [ C h a p t e r 4. ] ]

**~Eli's POV~**

"...What?" I said, suddenly furious. "What did he do to you!"  
"Eli, Please don't be mad! I'm doing this for you!" Clare was starting to sound sad, worried, and scared. All at the same time.  
"Clare... What are you talking about?" I asked confused.  
"I want your feud with Fitz to end... and earlier today, when I was getting our tickets for the dance, he approached me..." "And...?" _I couldn't take any longer! I was becoming annoyed of Fitz bringing Clare into our problems._  
"He threatened to hurt you... I really want you to stop fighting with him... He told me he'd leave you and Adam alone if..." She started to cry even more. _Oh no... I feel like such a jerk now..._  
"If...?" I was still so curious. One word about Fitz hurting Clare, and I'd kill him!  
"If I went to the dance with him..." She whispered, as a tear rolled down her cheek. I sighed, it hurt me to see Clare so sad...  
"I suppose crazier things have happened..." I muttered.  
"So... you're not mad?" She looked relieved.  
"Just a little..." I lied, I was FURIOUS.  
"...Good" She gave me a small smile and her face lit up. "I have an hour before I meet Alli... Coffee?"  
I thought about it for a moment, but I had to think of a way to get back at Fitz...  
"Rain Check?" "Sure" She said, with disappointment.  
I walked down the hall, leaving Clare staring at me. Then I started looking for Fitz. _You'll pay, Fitz. For making Clare cry..._

**~Clare's POV~**

I wiped the remaining tears off my face as I watched Eli walk away.  
_I guess it makes sense that he wanted to cancel...I mean, he seemed upset, so I'll give him time to take the news in._  
I mentally sighed. _Even **I** had a lot to take in... A date with Fitz... this should be fun.._ I silently laughed; _I guess Eli's sarcasm is starting to rub off on me._

**~Eli's POV~**

I finally found the person I was looking for. _Fitz; His name is like poison... poison that makes you want to puke... Wait... I got a plan!** Ipecac.** Fitzy boy won't know what hit him..._  
I laughed to myself, and finally walk up to him.  
"You're a big man, Fitz." I tried to sound as intimidating as possible. "Using Clare to get back at me," I scoff. _How pathetic of him._  
"The girl came to me, I'm guessing she wants a man who wears less eye makeup than she does." _So you're going to play it that way, huh?_  
"If you hurt her-"  
"And you'll what, tough guy?" He cut me off. I stood there silently, unable to say anything.  
"Exactly" he said as he started to walk away but he turns back to face me again. "Oh, and don't worry. When me and her have sex, I'll be gentle" He laughed.  
I didn't know what to say, so I stayed quiet. All I knew was that I was more furious than I was a few minutes ago. _I won't back down to that jerk..._

**Later that day...**

**~Clare's POV~**

_Here I am, sitting at home. Getting ready for the dance!_ I thought, excitedly._ I know I shouldn't be excited about going with **Fitz**, but I still want to see Eli tonight... I need to look pretty; for Eli. But not too pretty; so Fitz doesn't get the wrong idea._ I'm here, getting ready with Alli and _**Jenna**_ to be exact. After I heard about what happened with Jenna and KC, I thought I should forgive Jenna and give her another chance at being friends with her. I walked down the stairs to sit at the dining table to fix my makeup in front of a mini mirror.  
"Whoa, what's up with your outfit? It's 'A Night in Vegas', Clare. Don't you think you're a smidge under-dressed?" Alli said.  
"Don't you think you're a smidge **_over_**dressed?" I said defensively.  
"Geez, Clare. Since when did you grow a backbone?" Alli asked, shocked.  
"Sorry, Alli... it's just that the thought of going to the dance with Fitz instead of Eli is making me stressed" I explained.  
"Wait, I thought you're going out with Eli!" Jenna said, confused.  
"I am" I said.  
"Then why are you going with Fitz?"Jenna asked.  
"Well... Fitz damaged Eli's car, Eli wanted to get back at him; so he tricked him into getting him arrested, so now they're at a war. And in order to end the feud, Fitz threatened to hurt Eli unless I agreed to go to the dance with him. Clear?" I said, out of breath.  
"Crystal..." Jenna replied, with wide eyes.  
Just then, we heard a knock on the door and Jenna went to answer it while I continued to fix my makeup.  
"Speak of the devil" She said, shocked. Eli walked in though the door, while staring at me.  
"Hey" Eli said softly. _He sounds a bit sad... I wonder if it's because of me going to the dance with Fitz... _  
"Hey" I replied. "Can I talk to you outside?" He asked.  
"Sure.." I said, with an 'I'm confused' look on my face.

**~Eli's POV~**

When we finally get outside, I lean against Morty.  
"So... uh... What did you want to talk to me about?" Clare asked. As she was asking, I reach into my pocket, grabbing a small bottle.  
"It's Ipecac. Makes people barf." I replied.  
She raised an eyebrow and smiled nervously. "Most guys just get flowers" she said sarcastically.  
"I want you to slip it into Fitz's drink." She paused, with a exasperated look on her face.  
"What happened to being the bigger man?" She asked, slightly annoyed.  
"I can't... Not anymore."  
"And why is that, Eli?" She snapped. _Ugh, are we really getting into an argument here?_  
"Don't be so naive!" I yelled. I gave myself a moment to cool down, and continued talking. "...He wants to have sex with you..." I muttered.  
"Oh so the correct thing to do is poison him!" She yelled back. "You know who also uses those tactics? Terrorists!"  
I scoff at what she said. "I don't understand.. Who's side are you on!" I protested.  
"I'm not sure!" With that, she storms off. Back into her house.  
_Ugh, I don't know what I'm gonna do now... Fitz is **clearly** not getting his payback tonight...Lucky him.._  
I get into my hearse and drive home. _I need to get ready for the dance and think of a plan to get my revenge in some way. And **fast.** The dance starts in a half an hour.._

**A/N: Like I said before, please please please review! :/**


	5. Chapter 5

[ [ C h a p t e r 5. ] ]

**~Eli's POV~**

I walk in Degrassi to the sight of neon lights, playing cards, and poker chips. And hear loud, loud music. Mainly Pop, but what do you expect at a high school dance? I guess not everyone likes Metal and Rock.  
As I was rambling on to myself in my mind, I heard Sav and Holly J. announce that whoever had the most poker chips by the end of the night, would win a flat screen. As much as I wanted to win the flat screen, I had better things to worry about- Her. I smirk at the thought of seeing her stunning blue eyes. Just then, She walks in. With her date. That's not me. But **_Fitz_**. I clench my teeth in anger as soon as I see him. The sight of him makes me want to puke. Wait a second.. I **_JUS__T _**remembered I brought my secret weapon to get back at Fitz who was trying to get ME back by going to the dance with Clare. Ipecac.  
Oh, How I love the sound of that name right now. But not as much as I love HER name. Clare. Clare. Clare. I can repeat her name over and over and never grow bored of it. In the distance, I hear someone disrupting my thoughts. "Eli?... Eli... ELI!" Turns out it was Clare. "Yes, Blue Eyes?" I respond. She blushed at her nickname, but continued to speak.  
"Listen... you can't really be mad at me for going to the dance with Fitz" she said shyly.  
"He wanted to have sex with you!" "I trust that he won't try to make a move. And besides, it's just one date. Plus, it's not THAT bad!" _I wish she would just go along with my 'ipecac' plan!_

"Clare! Listen to yourself! This is _Fitz_ we're talking about! That dude's a menace!"  
"Eli, I'm doing this for you!" _  
I wish she would trust that I can resolve things myself._  
"Well, you should've let me handle it."  
"Right, because that worked sooooo well last time." "Clare.. come on.. you know this guy deserves every ounce of puke-poison. Besides,** I** was the one who was supposed to bring you to this dance."  
At that moment, her face turned so red. It's so adorable. _I REALLY wish I was her date tonight._  
", If I'm not mistaken, I do believe you're getting jealous!" _GETTING? Seriously, Clare?_  
"Oh, who wouldn't be? I mean that gorilla has you as a date and I don't think it's fair at all, considering that you are my girlfriend" I smirk and continue speaking. "I swear, he's not human"  
"Oh pish posh, Eli! Fitz is human too."  
"Wow, Controversial!" I say sarcastically. Then, I look into her eyes. Those beautiful blue orbs. She notices me staring and we lock eyes. I'm starting to believe that our lips react like magnets whenever we lock eyes.  
Because our eyes are most definately not the only things 'locking'.  
As soon as we pulled apart, she was starting to say something. "Um.. well.. uh.. see you around?"she says with such red cheeks.  
"Guess you will" I grin at the fact that what we just said reminded me of our first meeting. Then she walked off, to find her 'date'. _Fitz, I'll get you.._

**~Clare's POV~**

I walked off, looking for Fitz. Then, after what felt like hours, I finally found him at the punch bowl.  
"There you are, Fitz!" I say loudly.  
"You're acting like I'm your boyfriend or something" he says, taking another sip of the punch in his hand.  
"Well... you _are_ my date tonight. But I need to remind you that this is a one time thing only, and I'm not going to have sex with you."  
"Whoa, where did that come from?"  
"I know what you told Eli" I say.  
"Oh.." _'Oh' was all he could say?_  
"Yeah... anyway, how is your night so far?" I ask, trying to be polite.  
"It sucks. Mainly because my date won't dance with me." _I'm flattered, but he's pushing it a bit.._  
"Oh... well then... let's go dance!" I say, taking his arm and leading him to the dancefloor.  
"Okay, let me put my drink down first" Fitz says and leaves for a little bit. Then after a few minutes, he comes back to me and we dance together.

**~Eli's POV~**

_Is she really dancing with him? I should be the one dancing with Clare. **Not** Fitz! Wait.. he just put his drink down! Time to get my oh-so-sweet revenge of mine..  
_ I walk up to where Fitz left his unfinished drink. I pull out a small bottle of ipecac from my pocket and pour it into Fitz's punch.  
_You messed with the wrong guy, Fitzy boy._ I thought to myself.  
_Oh! Now is a good time to leave the crime scene... They're coming back!_ I walk away quickly, hoping no one saw what I just did.  
"Eli!" I turned to see who called me. "Adam! Where have you been? I haven't seen you all night!" I say.  
"Oh, just trying to help Drew and his Alli-Bianca issue. Where's Clare?" he replies.  
"Enjoying her super-hot-and-so-dreamy date, Fitz" I say sarcastically as I roll my eyes.  
"You're kidding... I thought you were going out with her!" "I am... It's just a long story... I'll give you the story later." I tried to calm myself down, knowing what would happen to Fitz if he drank his punch.  
"I understand, man. Hey, Catch you later?" He asks.  
"Yeah, sure." My eyes wander off to the beverage table. _There's Fitz. Drinking the rest of that punch.. Oh, he's starting to gag.._ "HAH!" I laughed aloud, still watching from afar.  
I was so caught up in watching Fitz puke, that I didn't notice Clare walking towards me. _Crap, what's she going to say?_

**~Clare's POV~**

"ELI!" I yell, letting the anger show.  
"You rang, Clare?" He gave me an innocent look.  
"Oh, save it Eli! What did you do! Slip the Ipecac in!" I said, obviously exasperated  
"You wouldn't do it, so I did." He had that smug smirk on his face. _I usually love those smirks of his, but right now, not so much.._  
"Ugh! Whatever Fitz does to you, remember that you deserve it!" I stormed off, looking for Fitz.  
I looked for him at the punch bowl, the dancefloor, and even by the DJ. No luck. Then, I finally found him, by his locker. "Hey, are you okay?" I ask him.  
"I've had better days.. That boyfriend of yours is gonna-" He looks like he's gonna be sick..  
"Sorry about Eli.. He's just trying to be badass... I guess I'm just naive because I fell for him.. But anyway, Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"  
"Actually.. yes.." He says nervously.  
"Okay, what is it?" I ask.  
"Take me to the boiler room.." "Um... I don't get why you would want to go there when you're **this** sick, but _okay_..." I agree.


End file.
